


Взросление Хот Шота

by Vla



Category: Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Betrayal, Drama, False Identity, Gay Robots, Gigolo, Grief/Mourning, Idols, M/M, Maturing, Partner Betrayal, Psychological Drama, Robot Feels, Robotics, Robots, self-upgrade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перипетии личной жизни и карьеры Хот Шота. Как Хот Шот из Армады превратился в оного из Суперлинка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взросление Хот Шота

\- Эх, почему я ещё тогда не обратил внимание?! - и Хот Шот постучал себя по шлему, - дурак, дурак.  
Прошла одна восьмая часть ворна с той памятной миссии. Многое пошло не так. Чересчур многое для жизнерадостного желтошлемого парнишки, которому всего несколько тысяч звёздных циклов.

После потери Уилджека, что случилось уже весьма давно, Хот Шоту впервые cтало одиноко, но это позволило взяться за автоботское дело с большим усердием. И, попав в престижные круги основных автоботских отрядов, приближённых к Оптимусу Прайму, Хот Шот оказался в плотном вихре событий, где на отношения оставалось бы мало времени. Но хотелось, всё равно хотелось с кем-то встречаться. Интересно же! Авось настоящая любовь попадётся. Уж больно это чувство хвалили знакомые.   
Отправляясь на миниконскую миссию, он и подумать не мог, что приобретёт там нового парня. Сайдсвайп появился внезапно, и так же внезапно завоевал его: активно приставая, взяв чуть ли не силой. Поначалу слишком всё было неожиданно, но усердие невольного напарника покорило его. Похоже, Сайдсвайп влюбился с первого взгляда, решил Хот Шот. И не смог отказать.   
О чём совсем не пожалел; схожая трансформа, схожий темперамент, оба молоды духом. И гонять по земным дорогам с ним было куда веселее, чем со скучным Блером. Который, к слову, странно относился к новенькому, стараясь держаться от него подальше. При первой же встрече, когда Сайдсвайп явился на Землю и смело попросился в основной отряд, Блер шарахнулся от него, будто от десептиконского шпиона. Оно и понятно - гость поначалу нагло подкатил именно к нему, представившись фанатом. А когда гонщик отшил фаната-приставалу, новенький незамедлительно сменил цель на Хот Шота. Будто и не было помешательства на Блере.

Помнится, когда Хот Шот объявил другим автоботам, что встречается с Сайдсвайпом, Блер уловил момент, когда новенького не было рядом, и обратился к парню с возмутительным советом, похожим больше на сплетню.  
Жёлтый сидел на полу в большом зале, где строили корабль, и осматривал колёса на своих ногах. Гонщик тихо подкатил к нему в трансформе, стараясь не привлекать внимания.  
\- Надо поговорить.  
\- О, привет, Блер. Что стряслось? - удивился юноша. Молчаливый гонщик редко начинал разговор первым.  
\- Хот Шот, я обязан осведомить тебя, как автобот автобота. Ради твоего же блага, не связывайся с Сайдсвайпом.  
\- Что?! - на лице жёлтого возникла гримаса недоумения.  
\- Я слышал о нём. И не раз. Он старше, чем кажется, и не совсем тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Он автобот, но имеет цели, недостойные нашего основного отряда.   
У Хот Шота в изумлении вытянулось лицо. А Блер продолжал:  
\- Сайдсвайп - альфонс, гуляка и разводила. У меня есть о нём данные. Он ищет лёгкого энергона, а сейчас и авторитет начал добывать. Он хотел соблазнить меня, чтобы попасть в основной отряд. Но не на того напал. А вот ты - поддался. Понимаю, тебе погулять хочется, но подумай как следует. Пока мы не можем прогнать Сайдсвайпа; в малочисленной миссии ценен каждый ствол и каждое колесо. И ему самому отсюда некуда деться; будет упорно трудиться вместе с нами до самого возвращения на Кибертрон. Но это не отменяет того факта, что он тебя эксплуатирует. И по возвращении сядет тебе на шею. Запомни это, и выведи его на чистую воду. И самое главное - не привязывайся к нему. Такие, как он, в вечном странствии. Не сидят на одной шее долго. Когда вернёмся - сразу откажись от него.  
\- Да... Да я... Да ты!.. Что за бред?! Сайдсвайп мой лучший друг! Мы поклялись в братстве! Я не позволю говорить о нём глупости!  
Хот Шот вскочил и сжал кулаки, готовый наброситься на гонщика.  
\- Я хочу как лучше. Решать тебе, - и, развернувшись, Блер уколесил из зала. Юноша погрозил кулаком ему вслед, и злобно пнул лежащее рядом запасное колесо.  
"Какой глюк на него напал? Зачем он гонит на моего парня?! Завидно, что ли? Тогда почему отказался от Сайдсвайпа, когда он только прибыл? Что он ему сделал?!   
Эх, не знал я, что Блер такой подлый. Не верю ни единому его слову! Да что Блер себе возомнил... А я ещё уважал его...  
А Сайдсвайп такой классный, он не может быть обманщиком! Да, он в битве слабоват, но я тоже не сразу обучился. Я сам многого не умею пока. Мы вместе с Сайдсвайпом станем сильными, и уж точно его не брошу! Он избавил меня от печали по Уилджеку".

Последнее являлось особенно важным. Забыть первого возлюбленного. Хот Шот стал желать этого ещё сильнее, когда прошлое напомнило о себе в самой внезапной и брутальной форме.  
Когда Сайдсвайп только начинал осваиваться на автоботской базе, Уилджек нашёлся, но не на радость, а на беду...  
Он вернулся десептиконом. Оказывается, в той памятной битве его спас сам Мегатрон, и, видно, что-то сделал с его Искрой. Уилджек, явившийся на Землю, был уже другим. Но ничего не забыл. И украл слабака Сайдсвайпа, дабы жестоко расправиться с ним. Отобрать у Хот Шота счастье, за то, что якобы оставил его, Уилджека, умирать на поле боя, и посмел найти себе новую пассию.  
На тот момент новенький ещё не наладил близкие отношения с Хот Шотом, но это не помешало Уилджеку принять их за парочку. Он собрался сжечь пленника на нефтехранилище местной разумной формы жизни. Глядя, как Сайдсвайп плачет и зовёт на помощь, он ещё сильнее преисполнился презрения к автоботам и к своему бывшему, выбравшему такое ничтожество.  
А Сайдсвайп в те моменты самым искренним образом жалел, что ввязался во всё это.   
Привязывая пленника к резервуару с нефтью, десептикон ехидно поведал, как Хот Шот жестоко с ним обошёлся. Но автобот догадывался: Уилджек - жертва недоразумения. Не смог бы так поступить самоотверженный простачок. И сейчас - тоже. Потому Сайдсвайп изо всей силы голосил, призывая Хот Шота спасти его. Он придёт, обязательно! Он уже на крючке.  
Уилджек просчитался. Поджигая нефть, он и сам очутился в опасности. Но вовремя подоспел Мегатрон, и так же вовремя подоспел Хот Шот. Оба успели вытащить своих подопечных из огня до того, как нефтехранилище взорвалось.

Всё улеглось, но пережить случившееся Хот Шоту было трудно. Предательство и разочарование, ранение, напарник на проводке от гибели... Былые отношения перечёркнуты, как перечёркнут автоботский знак на груди Уилджека. Лучше бы тот не возвращался. Лучше бы его вообще не стало больше.   
Сайдсвайп уловил этот благоприятный момент, и активными приставаниями добился своего. Поначалу желтошлемик не знал, как реагировать на такой напор, но быстро сдался в его объятия, отвлекающие от всего плохого.  
Позже Оптимус Прайм поделился с Хот Шотом своими догадками, что Уилджек не перепрошит, а лишь обработан десептиконскими методами убеждения. И есть шанс возвращения его в ряды автоботов. Но юноша, казалось, и слышать не хотел об Уилджеке. Слишком был зол на него. Тем более рядом отличное лекарство от хандры - Сайдсвайп. Хот Шот отчаянно цеплялся за эти отношения. Хотя мысли о бывшем напарнике не покидали. Уилджек жив, он где-то поблизости. И обязанность Хот Шота теперь - защитить Сайдсвайпа от своего прошлого, от чужих проблем.

Как позже выяснилось, Искра Уилджека действительно была нетронута, и под конец миссии он сам вернулся в автоботский строй. Но прошлое осталось перечёркнутым. Оба ощущали, что вместе им уже не быть. Перебежчик великодушно пожелал Хот Шоту счастья с Сайдсвайпом, и пообещал остаться друзьями, как только утрясётся внезапное ЧП с Юникроном. Оба верили, что благодаря Оптимусу и Матрице оно утрясётся обязательно.  
Прайм не подвёл. Мало того - впервые с начала войны удалось избавиться от Мегатрона. Он исчез в нутре Юникрона и телепортировался вместе с ним в неведомые дали. Не мудрствуя лукаво, автоботы объявили, что он погиб, дабы деморализовать десептиконов. Удачный момент: как раз сейчас те не имели сильных нижестоящих лидеров, и попытки нескольких жалких карьеристов занять место Мегатрона не увенчались успехом. Хот Шот и Сайдсвайп лично участвовали в операциях по их поимке и обезвреживанию. Накапливая победы, оба юноши чувствовали себя круче и опытнее, чем раньше.  
Всё больше десептиконов попадали в тюрьмы, а иные добровольно соглашались переходить под начало автоботов, не боясь обвинений в слабохарактерности. Кто бы мог подумать, что Демолишор, один из близких соратников Мегатрона, согласится тоже. Теперь он работал сторожем и грузчиком то на одной автоботской базе, то на другой. Хот Шот даже начал с ним здороваться.  
Прошло полтора звёздных цикла напряжённых трудов, и ситуация с десептиконами стала утрясаться. Долгожданная победа, считай, достигнута. Казалось, Хот Шота ждало счастливое и размеренное будущее. Энергон больше не тратился преимущественно на войну, у автоботов появилось время на активную разведку других планет, а нейтралы и примкнувшие к ним миниконы занялись не менее активной реставрацией Кибертрона. 

В войне периодически случались тихие времена. Ресурсов на время становилось больше, чем обычно, и кибертронцы вспоминали о себе, о своём развитии и совершенствовании. Выражалось это в смене корпусов на новые, более высокотехнологичные, или попросту иные, разнообразия ради. Чтоб прибавить себе если не эволюции, так хотя б её видимости.  
А сейчас и вовсе мир наступил, за чем не преминула последовать повальная мода на смену корпусов, особенно когда с дальних планет поступили первые за много ворнов грузы разных руд и химикатов. Нападения десептиконов больше не мешали добыче металла и органических соединений на ресурсных планетах.  
Радуясь нагрянувшему изобилию, трансформеры проектировали корпуса, не жалея средств. С одной стороны, мощные серво и утолщённая броня уже не требовались, с другой - если есть руда, почему бы и нет? Не на войне, так на стройке пригодится. Прошли времена, когда на корпуса переплавляли обломки старых зданий, добавляя дефицитный редкометаллический лом, и на чёрный день сберегая каждую застывшую каплю неиспользованного расплава.  
Сайдсвайп просил Хот Шота достать ему самые лучшие материалы для нового корпуса. Ты же в основном отряде, ты можешь, у тебя есть связи. И жёлтый по доброте искренной мотался, выискивал, приносил к ногам любовника лучшее, что мог достать. Собой при этом и не думая заниматься. Хот Шот любил свой нынешний вид; необычная трансформа на основе инопланетной машины вполне устраивала. В жизни всё хорошо да стабильно, меняться лично ему незачем. 

Новый корпус Сайдсвайпа мало отличался от прежнего, но разительно превосходил в качестве. В первый день, привыкая к нему, автобот наматывал круги вокруг верхних уровней базы, торчащих над поверхностью Кибертрона. Потом трансформировался туда-сюда на ходу, размахивал руками и смеялся, довольный. Хот Шот стоял и любовался этим, прислонившись к стене. Все тревоги и печали ушли куда-то далеко в архивы памяти.  
Мимо прошёл Ред Алерт, направляясь ко входу на базу.  
\- Обкатываем? - деловито кивнул он в сторону Сайдсвайпа.  
\- Ага. Всё супер! Осталось только, хм, проверить остальные функции, - Хот Шот заулыбался во весь рот.  
\- Ты бы и себе корпус заказал. Или, как минимум, замени часть деталей.  
\- Успеем. Пока нет проблем особых.  
Запыхавшийся Сайдсвайп, шумно вентилируясь, подошёл к ним, и медик вгляделся в его новую внешность.  
\- Стекло на кабине слишком толстое. Зачем потратили столько М-24? Я этот дорогой композит с трудом достал, и тебе со скидкой продал, а вы им разбрасываетесь. На ту же массу и тебе новые стёкла бы сделали. А Сайдсвайп - не броневик; неоправданно делать ему такие стёкла. Для гонщиков стандарт...  
\- Да ну, Ред, мне для братика ничего не жалко. Толстое, зато вон какое оно красивое, насыщенно-синее, редкого оттенка, - он похлопал ладонью по кабине напарника, и оба засмеялись.  
\- Скоро будет первое ралли "Три восьмёрки"! Первое за много тысяч ворнов! Когда проходило последнее, меня и на свете ещё не было. Так я там хочу стать новой звездой! И братик со мной тоже, - сообщил Сайдсвайп.  
\- Э-э, по правде, я не участвую. Я буду его поддерживать, с сервисом помогать, и что там ещё будет надо... - жёлтый скромно потёр затылок.  
\- Что ж, удачи. И - Хот Шот, зайди ко мне как-нибудь, всё-таки советую тебе заменить отдельные детали.

Если детали не изменят нынешнюю залихватскую внешность - а чего, можно! Кредитов кое-как наскребётся, ведь удалось сэкономить на продвижении Сайдсвайпа в участники ралли, пользуясь своим престижным положением члена основного отряда.

Не прошло и дня, как Хот Шот с электронной кредиткой наготове пришёл к Реду. Но тот не спешил со сканированием его систем, а предложил присесть на табурет у большого диагностического экрана.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о важных вещах. О том, что твои старания для Сайдсвайпа неправильны. Есть неопровержимые доказательства, что он тебя использует. Я показывал их командиру, и он тоже...  
Юноша уже и забыл о клевете Блера, но тут она снова пронеслась в его оперативной памяти.  
\- И ты туда, Ред? И ты против нашего братства? Что вы с Блером от нас хотите?..  
\- Придержи выводы, Хот Шот. Я обязан тебе показать вот это.  
Медик нажал кнопку на консоли, и на экране вместо диагностических окон возникла видеозапись с камеры. Юноша сразу узнал помещения автоботской базы на Земле.  
В кадре появились Сайдсвайп и Джетфаер; они неспешно шагали по комнате, заваленной стройматериалами, к узкому коридору, ведущему в бывший двигательный отсек разбившегося корабля.  
\- Ты уверен, Сайдсвайп? Ты и правда не против? А если Хот Шот узнает? Нехорошо предавать товарища.  
\- Как он узнает? Если ты не скажешь, конечно. Но мы не предаём товарищей, так?  
\- Так оно так... Спасибо, кстати, за услугу... Оптимусу вечно некогда сейчас, а Звёздочка, Старскрим то есть, улетел к своему насильнику, глупый, не дал мне, - Джетфаер вздохнул.  
Сайдсвайп взял его под локоть.  
\- Тебе повезло, я спец что надо!   
\- В борделях работал?  
\- Нет. Я обхаживатель. Только никому не говори, лады?  
\- Обхаживатель? Э-э, значит, дармоед, а?! - Джетфаер остановился, резко освободив руку от его объятий.  
\- Нет, я вам искренне помогаю, но Хот Шот - это мой текущий объект, понимаешь? И мне надо не столько энергон, сколько продвинуться, я потому и пришёл в ваш отряд. Хотел Блера использовать, но он холодный, зараза. И он просёк, кажется. Потому сейчас Хот Шот. Но я вам искренне помогаю, реально. И тебе в частности.  
\- Хм... Парень, ты нравишься Хот Шоту. Насколько я могу судить.  
\- Так куда ж без этого. Не вызовешь симпатию - использовать не получится. Главное потом - уйти вовремя и правильно. Ты, коллекционер побед, должен меня понять. И ты не лучше. Я слышал, ты и влюблённых отшивал резко, что они потом себе резали кабеля. Мы одного рудника слитки, брат! Потому и помогаю. И надеюсь, что не предашь. Не предашь, коллекционер? - резким, вороватым незнакомым голосом произнёс Сайдсвайп.  
\- Лады, - сдавленно ответил Джетфаер, - Но знаешь, мне чего-то расхотелось. Давай потом. После смены.  
Собеседник причмокнул, сделав задумчивую гримасу.  
\- Как хочешь. Встретимся тут же. Радируешь, как соберёшься.  
Они вышли обратно, и на том видео закончилось.  
Не успел Хот Шот опомниться, как началось второе видео.   
Снова та же комната. Сайдсвайп, ведя Джетфаера за руку, приближался к заветному коридору, по ходу деловито обсуждая, какие позы интерфейса он предпочитает, и ещё кое-что.  
\- С тебя десять мини-кубиков. Или две бутылки. Или канистра три на четыре.  
\- Ишь какой деловой, ха-ха. Будет угощение, будет. Только чтоб потом в бою не мазал, а разил десептиконские задницы метко и мощно! Только в Звёздочку не стреляй, хорошо? Ну, можешь в некритичные места. А лучше вообще не попадай.  
\- Замётано, брат!  
Пара скрылась в проходе, и видео закончилось.  
\- Они вышли оттуда через цикл. И было чётко слышно, какие действия они там производили, - невозмутимым врачебным тоном заметил Ред Алерт.

Хот Шот заплакал. Сканирование, апгрейд - уже не важно. Он убежал от Реда, закрывая лицо рукой, ничего не сказав, да Ред и не спрашивал. Медику было достаточно чувства выполненного долга. Жестокого, но справедливого.

Джетфаер, разумеется, не ожидал внезапного нападения чьих-то неистовых кулаков посреди мирного сна. Хот Шот ворвался в его комнату на базе, благо она была не заперта, и набросился на шаттла, заставив того спросонья решить, что напали десептиконы. Он потянулся было за своей пушкой, но вовремя узрел перед собой круглое лицо соратника, искажённое злобой и залитое голубыми, как его оптика, слезами.  
\- Эй, мальчишка, - Джетфаер встал, ловко ухватил его за запястья и оттолкнул.  
\- Заткнись, подлец! - упав на зад, Хот Шот не менее ловко вскочил и опять набросился на шаттла.  
\- Да объясни сначала, что стряслось, - тот стоически терпел удары, осыпавшие его туловище.  
Удары не продолжались долго. Нападавший вскоре опустил руки и ссутулился, тяжело вентилируясь.  
Джетфаер похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Всё хорошо, Хот Шот. Угомонись и объяснись, зачем пожаловал с таким, гм, горячим подарочком.  
\- Ты... С Сайдсвайпом... - выдавил из себя юноша, продолжая тяжело дышать.  
Тут Джетфаер понял, что занятные циклы в двигательном отсеке земной базы не остались секретом. И, вздохнув, покачал головой:  
\- Хм, проболтался таки аферист...  
\- Не он. Там была камера! Она всё записала, что вы делали!  
\- Слушай, Сайд первым предложил.  
Джетфаер сел на платформу и снова вздохнул перед тем, как продолжить.  
\- Ты думаешь, я так сразу согласился? Я его спросил о тебе. Я сказал - "А как же Хот Шот?" А Сайдсвайп мне и ответил, что не имеет значения. Поэтому, малец, со всеми претензиями - к нему. У меня и так проблем хватает.  
Все знали, что у Джетфаера сейчас большие проблемы в личной жизни, из-за которых он впервые серьёзно приуныл, стал много пить, и ни с кем не интерфейсится уже длительное время. Хот Шоту стало совестно, и он ушёл, буркнув извинение и аккуратно задвинув за собой дверь.  
\- Пошёл Сайда колотить, - прошептал Джетфаер сам себе, лёг обратно на платформу и уставился в потолок.

Хот Шот возвращался в их общую с Сайдсвайпом комнатушку. Тайно надеясь не застать его. Отложить тяжёлый разговор. Слишком много всего и сразу.  
Как назло, парень был там. И у Хот Шота не хватило духа. Следуя автоботским побуждениям к стабильности, он угодил на стезю притворства. Делать вид, будто ничего не изменилось. Борясь с обидой, сохранять фальшивые отношения. Вздрагивать, улавливая в голосе партнёра следы резкого вороватого тона из видео. Наверное, это его настоящий голос.  
Но так продолжалось недолго. Видимо, Сайдсвайп всё понял. Когда мероприятие "Три восьмёрки" завершилось, он исчез, прихватив с собой призовые кредиты от занятого на ралли пятого места. Ушёл смело, догадываясь, что Хот Шот не станет его искать. И даже не станет унывать сильно.

И точно: позитивный характер не дал обманутому автоботу развинтиться, удариться во все тяжкие. Ну бросили, и что? Уйти в запой на пару с Джетфаером? Сидеть и вздыхать? Нет, не по-нашему это!  
Но опыт есть опыт. Он понял, как же мало смыслил в отношениях до этого момента. И как много ещё предстоит узнать.   
Он пробовал найти утешение в вернувшемся компаньоне. Обещал же тот остаться друзьями. Они попросили друг у друга прощения. Но Уилджек отказался сближаться снова.  
Хот Шот уговаривал бывшего парня не исчезать, но тот, коря себя за предательство знака, твёрдо решил удалиться на периферию и заниматься тяжёлой работой, заглаживая вину. И никакие уговоры не помогли, а Оптимус Прайм только подлил энергону в огонь, похвалив начинание Уилджека и приказав Хот Шоту отпустить его.

Поимки десептиконов ещё продолжались, и Хот Шот получил первые грязные страницы в свою биографию, поучаствовав в тайном сеансе принудительной перепрошивки нескольких пойманных. Сам не знал, зачем согласился. Наверное, чтобы выместить злость на враге. Он лично привязывал их к креслам. И потом боялся взглянуть в глаза Оптимусу, не одобрявшему подобную практику, предпочитавшему рассовывать десептиконов по тюрьмам. Последнее, к слову, вызывало недовольства народных масс - как автоботов, так и нейтралов. Кормить тысячи дармоедов неизвестно сколько ворнов? Потратить уйму энергона на сомнительные проекты их мануального перевоспитания? Да проще перепрошить, или вообще переплавить. Но Оптимус предпочитал путь, называемый землянами "гуманным", и автоботы с нейтралами, вздыхая, строили всё новые и новые тюрьмы наряду с отстройкой городов.  
Впрочем, с подавлением десептиконов энергон поплыл рекой. Не столько за счёт увеличения добычи, сколько благодаря экономии. Мирное время не требовало огромных его расходов на боевые нужды. Да и десептиконы, малоподвижные в своих камерах, потребляли его куда меньше, чем предрекали недовольные гражданские активисты. Или это заслуга тюремщиков, придумавших им специальное меню "Голодный паёк"? Как бы там ни было, политическая обстановка начала выравниваться.  
Проще говоря, кибертронцы начали шиковать и улучшать свою жизнь, не боясь возвращения дефицита. Не обошла эта участь и Хот Шота. Новые перспективы удачно совпали с его личными перипетиями. Да, негативными. Да, его бросили сразу двое. Грустно и досадно. Но всё вокруг стремительно менялось в лучшую сторону, и Хот Шота тоже увлёк этот процесс.   
Кибертронцы миллионы ворнов живут неизменными. Даже самый умудряющий опыт слабо и ненадолго меняет их поведение. Но трансформерские прошивки всё-таки допускают смену психики на более зрелую. В определённые моменты. В триггерных ситуациях, условия которых индивидуальны для каждого. Обычно сам трансформер не может понять причину. Просто однажды проснулся, и почувствовал себя взрослее. А потом, инженерным мастерским на радость, обычно меняет корпус, чтоб соответствовать новому самоощущению.

Однажды на закате, выйдя на огороженную террасу новой базы, Хот Шот и другие автоботские юноши гоняли ногами большую шайбу с антигравом внутри. Она со звоном ударялась об ограду и стены, отскакивая в непредсказуемых направлениях.  
Неподалёку, попивая из бутылки голубой, словно слёзы, энергон, прямо на полу сгорбленно сидел Джетфаер, не обращая на них внимания.  
Стемнело. Потом стемнело и в инфракрасном диапазоне. Наигравшись, юноши пошли к лифту, чтоб спуститься и погонять по ночным улицам. Хот Шот двинулся было за ними, но решил напоследок поздороваться с шаттлом.  
Услышав шаги, Джетфаер обернулся.  
\- Будешь? - не дожидаясь приветствия, летун протянул колёсному свою бутылку.  
Капли на её горлышке светились ясно-голубым, цветом печали, в трансформерском понимании. Глядя на слёзное горлышко в терпеливо застывшей руке соратника, Хот Шот растерялся и словно глоссу проглотил.  
\- Так будешь, или нет? Не помешает, - продолжил Джетфаер голосом, полным неприятного тоскливого сочувствия.  
Юноша задумался на миг.  
"Нет, такого успокоения мне не нужно. Не любил я Сайдсвайпа так, чтобы спиваться потом. Да и не терял я его так, как ты - Старскрима".  
\- Н-нет, спасибо, - развернувшись, Хот Шот спешно потопал внутрь базы.  
\- Как хочешь, - шаттл вяло пожал плечами и снова приложился к горлышку.  
"Да, не любил я Сайдсвайпа по-настоящему. И Уилджека тоже. Я чист, как новые стёкла" - вдруг осенило шагающего юношу, и ему показалось, будто эти слова вылетают вовне прямиком из процессора, отскакивая эхом от стен коридора, словно та шайба. "Стоит отдохнуть", решил Хот Шот, и вместо покатушек с друзьями ушёл в свою комнату.

В этот раз он спал особенно долго. А когда пришёл в онлайн, то преследовавшая ещё вчера лёгкая досада от разорванных романов внезапно не вернулась. Вместо раздражения он почувствовал азартное желание всё забыть, сильнее погрузиться в работу и служение Оптимусу, заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы не грузиться больше по поводу тех двоих. Лишь бы не уподобляться Джетфаеру ни на каплю.  
"Эх, шлак, не зря говорят - "зазноба-искроед"! Ну их к квинтам, отношения эти! Чтоб я ещё когда-нибудь так унывал?! Да лучше карьеру построю наконец нормально. Сам Оптимус меня в команду взял, а я ленюсь до сих пор. Я плохой автобот, разгильдяй. Я до сих пор ученик, рядовой, хоть и при Оптимусе. А пора бы выше подняться. И мне уже неинтересно, что такое любовь. Совсем замучишься с этими романами, пока её найдёшь".  
Поднявшись с платформы и бодро размяв сервоприводы, он посмотрел на свои ладони, предплечья, и они отчего-то показались чужими.

В следующие орбициклы окружающие начали замечать, что Хот Шот стал вести себя серьёзнее, соображать быстрее, и даже не раскрывать рот так широко, как раньше. Вечный бардак в его комнате трансформировался в относительно ровно сложенные вещи. А при поимке очередных недоловленных десептиконов он, к удивлению самого Оптимуса, продемонстрировал несколько хитростей, не окрашенных характерным ему залихватством.  
\- Ого, неужто малец научился сначала думать, потом делать? - посмеивались соратники.  
А когда опутанных сетью десептиконов погружали в кузов Оптимуса, Хот Шот хозяйски похлопал одного из связанных по голове. И сам удивился несвойственному ему жесту.  
В ответ подошёл Стервятник и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Стараешься, вижу. Ты заметил, как отличился в этой миссии? Легко и непринуждённо. Мне даже не пришлось тебе подсказывать.  
Но юноша пропустил эти слова мимо аудиодатчиков. Он смотрел на свою руку, на тёмно-серую ладонь, её привычные сочленения и стыки, и не мог понять, почему она кажется ему такой инородной.

В свободное время, глядя на друзей, с радостным смехом гоняющих шайбу, он больше не испытывал желания присоединиться, и тогда понял, что отделился от них. Как поняли это и друзья. Нет, они ещё ездили вместе по улицам Кибертрона, и ещё устраивали посиделки, рассказывая байки и смешные истории. Но в их разговорах начало проскакивать обращение к Хот Шоту как к старшему, и моменты неловкого молчания.

Вскоре нахлынула вторая волна моды на смену корпусов. Не менее резкая и повальная. Когда по головидению показали передачу о самых выдающихся инженерах-дизайнерах, героев передачи просто завалила клиентура, загоревшись идеей заполучить добротную внешность от разрекламированных персон.  
Сам Прайм поменялся, и в его новом корпусе тоже была заметна щедрая трата материалов.  
Джетфаер тоже подсуетился. В последнее время он начал успокаиваться, больше не пил до потери сознания, и даже понемногу возобновил интерфейсную жизнь - как с Оптимусом, так и с разными приятелями. Потому его новый корпус предстал не менее привлекательным, чем прежний.

Однажды, поглядев в зеркало на свою круглую лицевую пластину с наивными большими глазищами, на свои плавные формы, всем видом говорящие - "Я юный солдат-гонщик", Хот Шот искренне скривился.  
"И это правда я говорил недавно, что меняться не собираюсь? Правда я?"  
Отбросить прошлое - значит, отбросить и часть себя. Решительно. Старый корпус слишком напоминал о Сайдсвайпе и о собственной былой бестолковости. Хот Шот не мог сказать, что стал мудрым, но определённо поумнел с тех пор, сам того не ожидавши. И когда Оптимус повысил его с рядового-ученика сразу до солдата второго уровня, то первым же местом, куда парень отправился после церемонии, стала мастерская инженера. Одного из тех, расхваленных.  
Естественно, тот был по шеврон завален работой, и Хот Шоту пришлось ждать своей очереди три декацикла.  
После утверждения модели и характеристик пришлось подождать ещё столько же. Но наконец корпус был готов, и юноша, раздумывая, с кем бы пойти на его смену, выбрал Блера. После побега Сайдсвайпа они помирились. И Блеру нравилось, каким деловым жёлтый парнишка стал в последнее время. Похожим на него самого.  
Когда он узрел новый вид Хот Шота, то окончательно понял, что парень-то повзрослел. И поменял бы корпус в любом случае. Даже если бы война продолжалась. Время пришло, никуда не денешься, когда приспичит.  
Парень сменил очертания на серьёзно-угловатые, характерные для большинства кибертронцев. Исчезло былое позёрство; даже круглую форму лица променял на более стандартную, не изменив только своему пристрастию к лупоглазой оптике.  
\- И не назовёшь теперь мальчишкой, - подумал Блер вслух.  
\- Гм, - Хот Шот смущённо потёр затылок, заодно проверяя работоспособность пальцев.  
А ведь он прав.  
\- Я теперь... э-э... Просто молодой мех, вот.  
\- Но ещё молодой, так? Молодой да глупый, - и Блер шутливо повозил кулаком по его новенькому блестящему шлему.   
\- Не-ет! Ха-ха-ха, перестань!  
Смеясь, автоботы трансформировались, и поехали обкатывать новый Хот Шотов корпус.

Вернувшись в свою комнату после долгих и надоедливых оглядываний соратниками, автобот осторожно улёгся на платформу и поднял над головой руку. Вот такая рука его устраивает! Инженер всё сделал, как он просил. Немного непривычно, но ощущения чужеродности как не бывало.   
Он подал радиосигнал маленькому проектору, прикреплённому к стене. И устройство спроецировало на неё большой яркий портрет кумира. Да, у Хот Шота был кумир. И одного взгляда на портрет ему хватило, чтоб ещё раз с облегчением убедиться: ничто из последних событий не повлияло на привязанность к нему. Кажется, она выдержит любые испытания.   
Ещё в свои самые первые ворны юноша восхитился подвигами великого Родимуса Прайма - личности, за недолгое время своего правления успевшей сделать едва ли не больше, чем Оптимус Прайм. Именно образ Родимуса вдохновил Хот Шота рисовать изображения огня на своём капоте, подражая. Вдохновил на красные элементы во внешности, и на само имя, наконец! Всем известно, что до принятия Матрицы Родимус звался "Хот Род". Мало того: Хот Шот не скрывал, что именно пример Хот Рода позволил ему впоследствии достичь больших успехов, попасть в команду Оптимуса, ещё будучи в статусе ученика. Однажды Оптимус подметил: "Посмотришь на тебя - и сразу понятно, что ты большой поклонник Родимуса". Тогда Хот Шот гордо кивнул в ответ. И сейчас поступил бы аналогично, ничуть не смущаясь.  
Портрет мудрого бывшего Прайма, после воскрешения Оптимуса улетевшего в неведомые космические дали, сиял яркими красно-жёлтыми пятнами на стене. Поклонник мечтательно подпёр ладонью подбородок и улёгся поудобнее, не спуская взгляда с образа кумира.  
"Скорей бы Родимус вернулся! С ним всё в порядке; регулярно присылает сообщения Оптимусу, где он сейчас и какие планеты исследует. Но не хотел возвращаться, пока у нас война. Я не совсем понимаю, почему ему казалось, что не сможет её остановить. Мы, без него - и смогли. И теперь он должен согласиться посетить Кибертрон. Оптимус сказал, что ждёт его прибытия. Увидеть бы его скорее, впервые в жизни собственной оптикой! Поговорить бы лично! Столько вопросов хочу задать! Наверное, Родимус очень красив не только на видео. Настоящий мех. Не то, что эти двое..."  
Тут Хот Шот застеснялся сам себя. Кто, как не Родимус Прайм, наконец вызовет в нём настоящую любовь! Любовь с первого взгляда! Жаль только, если одностороннюю.   
"Кто я такой? Лишь один из его поклонников. Вот как недавно, на "Трёх восьмёрках", мелькала целая куча капотов с нарисованными огоньками.  
И кто я для него буду? Лишь один из солдат Оптимуса. Не удивлюсь, если Родимус так и станет ко мне относиться. Но всё равно классно увидеть его вживую, совсем рядом... А то и не раз. Оптимус обещал, что если Родимус вернётся, то уговорим его остаться с нами. Может, у меня и есть шанс, а? Пусть я один из кучи поклонников, но я в основном отряде, в отличие от той толпы на Восьмёрках. Встретиться не составит труда. Попрошу Оптимуса, или как там получится. Вот если бы Родимус потом подошёл ко мне, и переспросил, как меня зовут, а потом мы..."  
И Хот Шот погрузился в развесёлое и романтичное мечтание. Закончившееся весьма откровенными картинами, от которых он не смог удержаться, чтоб не проверить вручную дееспособность своих новых интерфейс-систем.  
После этого занятия, уже не особо и смущаясь, Хот Шот вытер платформу и снова лёг, уставившись на портрет. На Искре было радостно и легко, и не только от сброшенного напряжения. Не важно, что он одинок теперь. Его будут развлекать мечты о Родимусе, волнующие ожидания, и даже если реальность окажется совсем иной - он смирится. Как смирился с уходом тех двух. Пора перераспределять свои энергию и время. На свете есть вещи не менее интересные, чем романы и подвиги. И теперь он, Хот Шот, достаточно взрослый, чтобы к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
